


The Pop Tart Incident

by thegirlinthebandtshirt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s06e06 Dark Waters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthebandtshirt/pseuds/thegirlinthebandtshirt
Summary: Emma and Henry confront Killian after he tossed Henry's Pop Tarts and provided him a "Pirate's Breakfast" instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a few minutes after watching Dark Waters. Short little piece. Shameless Captain Swan fluff mixed with Swan-Jones family bonding.
> 
> Spoilers for season 6, episode 6 ahead. Beware.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Jordy

“Killian,” Emma and Henry were standing in the kitchen with their arms crossed. Killian was sitting on a kitchen chair. “This is a Pop Tart.”  


“A what?”  


“A Pop Tart. Henry said you called it ‘rubbish’ before throwing them away.” Killian raises an eyebrow in disbelief. “Killian, we know you’re used to the way things were in the Enchanted Forest, and you only knew as far as the Jolly took you, but here, this is breakfast.” Emma gestured to the Pop Tarts.  


“The lad can’t be eating such-“  


“Rubbish?” Henry interrupted. Killian nodded.  


“There will be no scurvy in our house,” Killian asserted proudly. Emma bit her lip to keep from smiling.  


“Yeah that’s not exactly something we need to worry about here.”  


“No scurvy?” The eyebrow rose in question now.  


“No one here is in danger of scurvy.”  


“And I don’t like boiled mackerel,” Henry added. Emma made the mistake of looking at Killian’s reaction; he actually looked offended for a second there. She willed herself to not laugh. “Or grapefruit.”  


“Killian,” Emma spoke gently and quickly, to keep Henry from saying anything else potentially offensive, “why don’t you try the Pop Tarts?” He hesitated, not moving for a long moment. He looked up at Emma with pleading eyes. “You don’t have to. But this is pretty typical for breakfast here.” He glanced at Henry, then back at Emma. He slowly grabbed a Pop Tart and examined it. It looked so artificial; it was disgustingly bright colored. How did people eat this stuff? He took a minuscule bite and considered it. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t great. “If you don’t like it, that’s okay. I can teach you how to make pancakes or eggs or something.” Emma reached out her hand to cover his.  


“I can learn to like it,” a cheeky, yet unsure smile graced his face. Henry and Emma both smiled in response.  


“It’s a start.” Emma handed Henry a Pop Tart and said goodbye to him as he grabbed his backpack. “No more boiled mackerel. It makes the whole house smell.” Henry chuckled to himself as he walked out the door, leaving Emma and Killian staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. He definitely wouldn’t have to eat a “pirate’s breakfast” anymore.


End file.
